


Rewarded Efforts

by Abyssia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: Loose follow up to Sustenance and Countess HevringHapi has some questions and concerns that she broaches with Dorothea, and later uses to try and get to the bottom of why Linhardt reacted so overwhelmingly to just a few simple words of doting praise.
Relationships: Hapi/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 3





	Rewarded Efforts

Hapi sits there, holding her tea in her hands as she thinks. Despite Dorothea usually being the social one, she knows not to force Hapi to talk and so focuses on preparing her own tea while she waits.

“Hey so,” Hapi begins rather suddenly. “Is it like...normal if a guy gets turned on by you kinda momming him in bed?”

Dorothea’s hands jerk slightly but she manages not to spill any of her tea as she poured. She keeps her face clear, her smile rather strained as she puts the teapot down and pulls her teacup towards her.

“Now, dear Hapi. I’m afraid that you’re going to have to be a bit more specific than that.”

“So like,” Hapi begins, biting her lip thoughtfully. “Lin really likes sucking on my tits right? That’s normal I guess,” she shrugs. “And just on a whim, I felt like patting his hair and saying ‘good job’, or like ‘you’re doing so well’, or something like that.”

“Yes, and? Did he react at all?”

“Yeah he came like, immediately.”

Dorothea chokes on her tea.

“So, what do you think it means?”

Dorothea takes a moment to collect herself, taking a moment to think back on her many interactions with Linhardt. “Well, you clearly seem to think it’s something already. What’s your theory?”

Hapi shrugs. “Not sure. Linhardt cums super fast around me all the time.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” she nods, looking up as she thinks back. “Like, the first time he ever tasted my cum, he just,” she snaps her fingers. “Just like that. It was kinda crazy.”

“I see, so the sudden orgasm isn’t strange…but?”

“Like, usually, it’s because he’s eating me out or something.”

“I see...”

“But it’s weird like,” Hapi presses her lips together. “I’ve never gotten the impression that Linhardt ever wanted me to take care of him like a mother or whatever. He’s a bit disorganised, but he can take care of himself,” she shrugs. “If anything, Linhardt acts way more like a mother with how he dotes on me.”

Dorothea giggles. “Aw, that’s kind of sweet,” she says, leaning one cheek on her hand. “I’ve always noticed that. Linhardt is just so attentive to your every need.”

“Yeah,” Hapi smiles warmly. “So maybe he just wants to be taken care of once in a while?”

“I mean, everyone likes to be able to relax and not worry about anything sometimes,” she pauses, pressing her lips together. “Tell me, you two visited his parents when you got engaged, right?”

Hapi nods. “Yeah, his mom greeted us and everything.”

“Well,” Dorothea straightens and threads her fingers together. “What was his relationship with his mother like? That you observed?”

Hapi presses her lips together. “Linny didn’t tell me much but...just from seeing her, he seemed, really freaked out.”

Dorothea’s brows crease together in sympathy. “Oh, that’s no good. I hope Lin ended up okay in the end?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Hapi says, her eyes downcast. “I’ve never seen Linny like that. So...scared and so small.”

“I’m sure he was glad that you were there with him.”

“Yeah,” Hapi smiles. “I’m glad i could be with him too,” she looks back up at Dorothea. “Maybe I’ll ask him someday. But right now, I’d rather not see him look that sad again if I can help it.”

“I’ll admit, I don’t know much either, but I have always had a feeling,” she pauses. “Linhardt once told me that he ‘never learned to deal with the pains of the past’, and so he never learned how to deal with new pains.”

“Oh?”

“He never told me what happened, but only that he deals with it by running away and ignoring it,” Dorothea gives Hapi a meaningful look. “I would guess that the thing he’s running from is likely his oppressive mother...”

“Linhardt faced her down...for my sake,” Hapi whispers before pressing her lips together. “Uhg, now I feel silly. Of course that was the reason.”

“Hey now, no need to beat yourself up about it,”

“Nah I’m...” she shakes her head. “His mom was really cold. I don’t think she said a single nice thing the whole time we were there.”

“Yeah?”

“She was also...really obsessed with him finding a ‘proper wife’, you know?” She grimaces. “That must have really sucked to grow up with her breathing down his neck all the time,” Hapi then leans back in her chair.

Dorothea nods, pausing for a moment before continuing. “I also get the feeling that for Lin, he never really had anyone...encourage him, you know?” Dorothea continues. “Being honest, I really can’t find it in myself to be truly interested in his crest research; but,” her face takes on a look of deep fondness. “If I do so much as give him a polite encouragement or ask a gamely question; his face completely lights up and I can’t help but just want to listen to him sometimes. Just because it really makes him that happy.”

“Yeah...” Hapi smiles as well. “He gets really cute when he’s like that.“

“Doesn’t he?” Dorothea smiles, leaning in towards the table between him. “But, if what you’re asking is if it’s weird, I don’t think so. Sex is often a place where people seek what they can’t find elsewhere,” she shrugs. “Be that control, the ability to relinquish control, or something as small as receiving praise.”

“Right...”

“It seems to me that you’ve stumbled on a little secret desire of Linhardt’s. And if you move carefully, I think you can find a way to really spoil him. Even have him wrapped around your little finger if that’s what you want.”

Hapi’s brows knit together. “Well, I wouldn’t go that far.”

Dorothea gives a casual laugh. “Ah, don’t worry, I’m kidding. Honestly you and Linhardt are just such a cute and well-matched pair, I’m sure you’ll figure something out.”

“Yeah...I’m just not totally sure what to do.”

“Just keep trying things out, see how he reacts! Just like you did before.”

“I mean I don’t really want to end up making him orgasm so suddenly again.”

“Ah, well,” Dorothea shrugs. “You’re the one who knows him best, so I’ll leave that up to you.”

* * *

When Hapi returns to her shared residence with Linhardt; she finds him actually there for once. She’s glad that she won’t have to drag him out of his office, and so skips over to the couch.

“Hey, Linny,” she says, slinging her arms over the back of the couch and resting her hands on his chest.

“Ah—“ he replies, leaning his head back as Hapi rests her chin on the crown of his head.

“What’cha reading?” She asks, peering down towards the book in his hand.

“I’m just going through the old Hresvelg Treatise again. Edelgard is having me help her with some records on the Hresvelg branch families lately. Keeping track of anyone who might want to claim the imperial throne as she transitions to succession by appointment.”

“Oh goodness Linny. You are always working so hard. I’m sure Eddie is extra proud of you,” she says with an unfamiliar sweet lilt to her voice.

Linhardt remains silent for a brief moment before clearing his throat to reply. “Anyway, I’m sure it’s of no interest to you.”

Hapi grunts and wraps her arms around his neck. “Nooo, tell me more okay? I wanna hear all about it!”

“Hapi, are you feeling alright?” Linhardt asks. “You appear rather...animated today.”

“Hmm? I’m feeling fine. You think I’m acting strange?” She asks, moving over and attempting to peer at his face.

“You are acting...slightly out of the ordinary,” he replies, turning his face to attempt to hide his blush.

Hapi grins. “You really are observant aren’t you? You notice every little thing about me, that’s so sweet,” Hapi then releases him, taking a step to the side and hiking one leg over the back of the couch. She clambers over and plops right down next to Linhardt, resting her head on his shoulder immediately.

While Linhardt still appears suspicious, he has no reason to resist her usual affection, and so lets his head lean over to rest against the top of her head.

“Of course I do. It is my greatest pleasure to observe and understand you as completely as I can.”

Hapi giggles, dropping her act a little to nuzzle his neck. Hapi does really love that about him; how intense he is. It gives her a feeling of warmth and security that she hasn’t felt since leaving her village so long ago.

Linhardt lets the book fall from his hands and turns his attention to her. “Can I surmise that you would rather I focus on you for the moment?”

“Nah keep working if you need to, sweetie.”

“I don’t think that will be the case. After all I need to unravel exactly why you are acting so strangely.”

“It’s not really that complicated,” Hapi mutters. “You get really happy when I compliment you, so I’m gonna do it more.”

“I have no objections to that,” he says although his cheeks flush. “But why so suddenly?”

“I mean there is the fact that the other day, when I patted your head and called you a good boy you just came immediately.”

Linhardt grimaces. “If you mean to mock me, I’ll remind you that I do not actually have a humiliation fetish.”

“No, I know. It’s the opposite, right? You like being praised, and pampered.”

Linhardt seems to want to deny this but his blush gives him away.

Hapi reaches up and caresses his burning cheek. “Hey babe, it’s fine? I think it’s really cute. And especially since I’ve met your mom, I think I get why.”

Linhardt leans into her touch. “It’s embarrassing, to be so needy in this way.”

“It’s fine? I don’t think it’s weird at all.”

“Yes, but to be aroused at the idea of you giving me maternal affection...does that not have worrying implications for how I think of my own mother?”

Hapi raises an eyebrow at him. “No? I mean. I feel like I can read you pretty well. It’s obvious to me when you’re attracted to someone,” she says while remembering the way that Linhardt couldn’t stop staring at Claude the last time he was in town for a diplomatic visit. “And believe me. The way you acted around your mom...it was way more like when we stood on the battlefield together.”

Linhardt remains silent for a moment. “What do you then suggest that this means?”

Hapi shrugs. “Does it have to ‘mean’ anything? It’s something that you enjoy, that makes you feel good. Isn't it enough."

Linhardt doesn't appear to be satisfied with that.

"Well, for what it's worth. Dorothea thinks it's because you weren't encouraged while growing up. And that's fine, I don't think it needs to be all that deep. It's no trouble for me."

"But it will be trouble for me if your accommodating me ends up with a complete shift in your mannerisms."

Hapi scowls. "Come on, was I really acting that weird? Are you saying that I'm not nice to you normally?"

Linhardt shakes his head. "No, not that, necessarily," he pauses to ponder. "It is more like," he lifts an arm to wrap around her shoulders. "Well, even if you don't say anything, you being here by my side is enough. It's how you usually get things across to me."

Hapi leans a little closer into his touch. "I guess you're right. But you do still want me to speak my thoughts aloud when I can."

"Yes, that is correct."

Hapi angles her body towards him and puts her arms around him. "Well, right now I wanna spoil you."

Linhardt laughs and pulls her into his lap. "I'm sure I can find time for such a pursuit. Right now in fact."

Hapi then lifts her hands and squishes his cheeks with a grin.


End file.
